mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Danillo Villefort vs. Matt Horwich
The first round began and they touched gloves. Villefort landed a right hand early. Villefort easily stuffed a single. Horwich landed a body kick and ate an inside kick. Four thirty-five. Horwich landed a leg kick. They clinched. Four fifteen as Villefort stuffed a single and they broke. Villefort landed a right and an inside kick. Horwich backed off, which is rare. Four minutes with a right to the body. Horwich landed a body kick after eating a pair of jabs and then a leg kick after. Three thirty-five. Horwich landed a body kick and ate a big counter right. Villefort landed a teep to the thigh. Three fifteen. Villefort got a beautiful throw to side control. Horwich regained half-guard. Three minutes. Villefort stood and let him up. They clinched. Villefort kneed the body and they broke. Villefort landed a left elbow. He landed a teep to the thigh with two thirty-five. Villefort landed a leg kick. Villefort landed an uppercut. Two fifteen. Horwich kneed the body and ate another left elbow. Villefort landed a jab and another teep to the thigh. Two minutes remaining. They clinched. Horwich worked a single. One thirty-five. Villefort stuffed the single. He stuffed another one. One fifteen as Horwich kept working a single. He switched to a double and Villefort reversed with a judo throw to guard. He let him up. One minute left. Villefort landed an uppercut and a jab and an overhand right. He blocked a high kick. Thirty-five. Horwich landed a body kick. Villefort kneed the body. Villefort landed an uppercut. He got a big double to half-guard. Fifteen. Villefort landed three right elbows to the ribs. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Villefort dropped Horwich to one knee with a leg kick. Horwich defended a throw and landed on top to guard. Four thirty-five. Villefort reversed with a double on top to guard. Horwich missed rubber guard. Four fifteen. Villefort let him up. He landed a big leg kick. Four minutes as Villefort stuffed a double nicely to the clinch. Villefort kneed the body. Horwich defended a throw. Villefort landed a foot stomp. Three thirty-five. Why are they booing? Villefort landed an uppercut to the body inside and kneed the thigh. Three fifteen. They broke. Villefort landed an uppercut. Horwich stuffed a double with three minutes. Villefort shoved him away to one knee, landed a leg kick. Villefort landed an uppercut. They clinched, Villefort hit a trip easily to half-guard. Two thirty. Domination. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Boos. Villefort elbowed the body. One thirty-five as Horwich regained guard. 'The multiverse is still in balance.' One fifteen. Villefort let him up kneeing the body and landed a thigh teep. Horwich stuffed a single with one minute. Villefort stuffed one himself to the clinch. Villefort kneed the body. Horwich worked a single. Villefort stuffed it. Thirty-five. Horwich kneed the leg twice. Another. Fifteen as Villefort got a throw to half-guard. Domination there. Drawn out boo. The second round ended. Horwich 'is like a bad case of herpes. Just when you think he's gone, he comes back again.' The third round began and they touched gloves. Villefort landed an inside kick and blocked a high kick. Horwich landed a left, Villefort slipped, Horwich pounced to guard. Villefort landed a left elbow from the bottom. Four thirty-five. Horwich defended an armbar there heh. Villefort rolled for a kneebar. Four fifteen. Horwich landed three right hammerfists there. Four minutes. Villefort kept trying. Horwich escaped and had the back as they stood. Villefort reversed to half-guard. Three thirty-five. Villefort stepped over for another kneebar. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Villefort let it go and Horwich regained guard there. Horwich worked rubber guard. He let it go. Two thirty-five. The ref stood them up to cheers. Two fifteen. Villefort landed a thigh teep and a back elbow. Villefort stuffed a double and reversed with one to guard with two minutes. Wow. There was a cut on Horwich. One thirty-five. A cut around the left eye. Bad cut. 'Matt Horror Story.' One fifteen. One minute. They were in a weird pretzel position, Villefort's arm was trapped somehow. Thirty-five. Horwich went for a triangle. He transitioned to an omoplata. Fifteen left. Horwich hammerfisted the thigh repeatedly. The third round ended to boos. Villefort had the UD.